


Room 93

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, angsty af, based off the ep room 93, blowjob, luke pretends to date arzaylea to make michael jealous, michael and luke are secretly dating, michael pretends to date halsey, smoker! luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are dating, but Michael's not ready to come out of the closet, so the only times they can be together are behind the walls of room 93.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 93

Luke laid on the top of the cheap mattress, breathing in the thick smoke of his cigarette, and letting it settle in his lungs. He breathed it out slowly, watching the smoke swallow the previously empty air. He let his eyelids fall shut as the smoke flowed around him, absorbing his small frame.

 

Luke reopened his eyes when he heard the door fly open. He lazily turned his body, watching a tall brunette enter the room. Luke’s eyes lit up at the sight, and he crawled out of the sheets.

 

“Mikey.” He cheered, wrapping his arms around the man.

 

Michael gave a warm smile back, and rested his head atop Luke’s.

 

“Hey baby.” He sighed contently.

 

Luke rested his head against Michael’s chest, basking in the radiating body heat. Luke’s nose scrunched in distaste as he smelt the familiar floral perfume.

 

“Were you with her?” Luke asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“mhm.” Michael mumbled a response. Luke pulled away from Michael, a frown placed on this pink lips. He turned his back to Michael, basically stomping back to the bed. “What’s wrong Lukey?” Michael asked, his eyes all big and fawn like. Luke huffed in annoyance. Michael knew exactly what was wrong, he was just playing dumb.

 

“Nothing.” Luke huffed back. He didn’t have a good reason to be upset, I mean, she was Michaels girlfriends.

 

“Is it because I was with Ashley.” Michael asked quietly, crawling into the bed, and pulling Luke against his chest.

 

Luke didn’t reply, just turned his body away from Michael, making it obvious that he was ignoring him.

 

“You know we’re just friends. I love you.” Michael hummed, placing a small kiss on the back of Luke’s head.

 

“She’s your girlfriend, Michael.” Luke replied bitterly, hating the way the word girlfriend tasted on his tongue.

 

“She’s not actually my girlfriend. You know that.” Michael replied.

 

“I know. I’m just jealous, I guess.” Luke replied tiredly, rolling back towards Michael.

 

“I know.” Michael sighed, kissing Luke’s forehead.

 

“I just wish we could tell people I was your boyfriend.” Luke mumbled, his eyes becoming heavy with building tears.

 

“I know. I’m sorry Luke. I promise, we can be out soon.” Michael replied sadly. Luke nodded. He wished he could shout from the roof tops that he loved Michael, and it hurt every second he couldn’t. “I got you a gift.” Michael said happily.

 

Luke perked up, his eyes going back to shining like the stars.

 

“What is it?” Luke asked curiously, sitting up in the bed.

 

Michael sat up as well, and walked back to the bag he discarded by the door. He dug through the clothing, pulling something out of the top. Luke saw some white fabric, but nothing further as Michael hid it behind his back. A smirk covered Michael’s plump lips as he walked back to the bed, falling atop the tousled white sheets. He pulled the gift from behind his back, and handed them to Luke.

 

“They’re tube socks, so you could live your pop punk fantasy.” Michael said with a small smile.

 

Luke accepted the socks, and studied them. He ran his fingers over the cotton, loving the way it felt pressed against his fingertips. He ran the pad of his pointer all the way to the top, stopping once the white turned to a bright red. He smiled dazedly as he thought about the socks being worn by his childhood heroes. They were everything Luke had wanted since seventh grade.

 

“Do you like them?” Michael whispered, all confidence disappearing from his tone. It was a voice Michael rarely used, and when he did use it, it was when he was alone with Luke.

 

“I love them.” Luke replied, a smile tugging his lips, pulling them up to his cheeks. He threw himself into Michael’s lap, wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist, and his arms around his neck. He looked down into the emerald greens eyes, watching the fear turn into love as they met Luke’s.

 

Their eyes seemed to hold a deep conversation, saying all the things the boys felt. The conversation ended when Luke broke the trance, instead moving towards Michael’s lips. He placed a small, gentle kiss atop the pink lips, then peppered the rest of Michael’s pale face with the same attention.

 

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Luke hummed when he finished. He rolled off of Michael’s lap, and pulled the socks up his bare legs. He watched as the fabric slowly rolled over his pale skin, warming them in the thick cotton.

 

When the socks were finally pulled up to Luke’s knee, he looked at Michael, seeing his gaze stuck on Luke’s legs. Luke smirked, as he looked Michael over, seeing a small bulge hidden by the black fabric of his ripped jeans.

 

“Make you exited Mikey?” Luke asked cockily, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Fuck you.” Michael laughed breathily, before pulling the blonde onto his lap. Luke let himself be pulled atop Michael, allowing his legs to rest on each side of Michael’s waist.

 

Michael’s lips found Luke’s neck, sucking harshly on the skin. Luke let out a little whimper, getting lost in the feeling of Michael. He seemed to disappear to another place as Michael’s lips were on him. He felt like he was in outer space, watching all the stars dance, and the planets orbit the sun.

 

It wasn’t until Michael’s teeth were grazing Luke’s collar bone that he was brought back to earth, but when that happened he became fully aware of everything he wanted, and at the moment, it was not this.

 

“’m not in the mood Mikey.” Luke mumbled, pulling away from Michael, and stood onto the carpeted floor.

 

“What do you want to do?” Michael asked with a loving smile.

 

“Dance with me?” Luke asked softly, extending his arm to Michael. Michael gladly accepted the extended arm, and let Luke pull him off the bed.

 

“Anything for you princess.” Michael replied softly. Luke grinned childishly. He was so hopelessly head over heels for Michael, it was sickening.

 

“I love you.” Luke smiled as Michael led him across the room.

 

“I love you too.” Michael replied affectionately.

 

**

 

Luke heard the door crack open, and his heart automatically picked up, a smile lifting his cheeks.

 

“Mi-“ He started, his smile dropping when he was met with Ashley’s messy blue hair. “Ashley?” He asked slowly, his mind racing in confusion.

 

“Oh, hey Luke.” She smiled, discarding her nike’s by the door.

 

“Where’s Michael?” Luke asked.

 

“He’s coming up.” Ashley replied, walking to the bed, and falling beside Luke.

 

“Oh.” Luke replied, slightly unhappy at the situation. He was happy to see Ashley, she was one of his best friends, but he had been hoping it would be just him and Michael tonight. He was hoping to order in pizza, and watch the Heathers. Then he was hoping to show Michael the new panties he purchased, and maybe dance in the room again, except this time, under the sheets.

 

“You okay Luke?” Ashley asked, her eyes gleaming with concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Luke replied, forcing the smile back on his lips. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good, tired, but good.” Ashley replied, a hesitant smile on her own lips. Luke knew she was trying to figure out his mood, figure out why his aura was so dark.

 

“I feel ya.” Luke replied, letting his body fall back so he could stare up at the ceiling. Ashley followed, their shoulders pressing together.

 

Luke let his thoughts consume him, taking him out of the motel, taking him out of the world, transferring him to some alternate place, a place built with self-doubt, and low self-esteem. Luke was taken to the fabricated city of his buzzing mind, the one reminding him he wasn’t that great at every turn, the one with screaming sirens telling him to just stop breathing, the ones with giant billboards advertising the hatred Michael probably felt for the annoyingly clingy blonde.

 

Luke liked the buzzing city though, it was toxic and chocked his lungs, but it was still safer than the motel. The motel with his real problems that he needed to face, the one fizzling with the bottled feeling, just barely held back by a bottle cap. The motel room that smelt like smoke, the type that filled Luke’s lungs, replacing the suffocating words with dark, thick smoke. The beautiful smoke that created a barrier between his and Michael’s breath, the smoke that held back some of Luke’s desperation.

 

Unfortunately Luke couldn’t live in his head, he had to spend some time on the self-destructive earth, the one waiting to tear every mental strand from his scalp.

 

Luke plummeted to earth by the feeling of a heavy body collapsing onto his own. He let his eyes flutter open, having them hidden behind little brown strands of hair. Luke managed a limp smile at the recognition of Michael, and let his arms wrap around the body, letting his fingers rub little circles into the back.

 

“Hey Lukey.” The man breathed into his chest, leaving a gentle ghost of breath in his skin.

 

“Hey Mike.” Luke hummed back, his eyes falling back closed, hoping maybe to return to the city for a moment longer.

 

He was just on the edge of the city before he was brought back, this time by a shifting body, and once Luke was back, he was greeted with a cloud of smoke on his face.

 

Luke’s eyes fixated on the assailant, meeting the green irises of Michael, a lit cigarette perched between two fingers.

 

“When’d you start smoking?” Luke asked, his mouth twisting in a frown.

 

Michael shrugged, and fell to Luke’s side, taking the cigarette back into his mouth, and inhaling. Luke’s heart twisted, not wanting the charcoal inside his boyfriend as well, he didn’t want Michael to have to suffer with the addiction, the addiction that was sure to kill him young.

 

“Sometime last week I think.” Michael finally replied, letting the smoke leave his lips, and coat the room in the menthol scent.

 

“You should stop before it’s too late.” Luke mumbled.

 

“You’re not stopping.” Michael retorted.

 

“I can’t stop, you know that.” Luke responded, hating the way Michael’s tone sounded to his ears. It was his annoyed, superior tone. The one he showed the world, the world outside Luke.

 

“Michael, Luke’s right. You shouldn’t be such a dick.” Ashley spoke up. Luke had almost forgotten she was there, he had been too engulfed in himself.

 

“Whatever. You guys suck.” Michael replied, the cigarette already back to kissing his lips. Luke sighed, and looked away. He wasn’t going to argue anymore, he was tired of all the fighting he and Michael had been doing lately. Luke wanted the old Michael back, the sweet and gentle one, the one who danced around the room and laughed, the one who didn’t blow smoke into his face, and leave him in the middle of the night.

 

“And you’re a dick.” Ashley mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but its fine cause Luke likes dicks.” Michael smirked.

 

Luke’s stomached twisted, he would normally laugh, but he was nowhere in the mood. He was so done with everyone right now. They were all getting on his nerve.

 

Luke shifted his body, looking to a still smirking Michael, almost burnt out cigarette laying between two fingers. Luke reached for it, and pulled it from Michael’s loose grip, placing the death stick between his own two lips, and inhaling the smoke. He knew he shouldn’t smoke, but it was one of the only things stopping him from exploding, it was one of the key ingredients to keeping his feelings bottled.

 

Luke took a long drag, his eyes fluttering closed with calm as the familiar taste coated his mouth, flowing down into his lungs, and drowning out all his thoughts.

 

**

 

Luke laid in the same dirty white sheets he and Michael called home. Michael was pressed against his body, reminding him that he was there. Luke thought to himself that he was there physically, but by the way he was ignoring Luke, he might as well not be here at all.

 

Luke sat on his phone, hoping it would distract him from feeling so alone. He opened the Instagram app, being greeted with a picture Michael just uploaded of Ashley kissing his cheek. Luke rolled his eyes, and scrolled, not even bothering to like the picture.

 

Luke tried to forget the image, but the rage was bubbling in his stomach, it wasn’t even just rage, it was the hurt kind. Why does Michael always drop his fabricated relationship in his face? Luke figured it was because he was more compliant with the irrational fear that Michael would leave him for Ashley. He would give Michael anything he wanted, it would give him security in the relationship.

 

Luke was sick of this. He wasn’t going to be the pathetic little boyfriend who hid in hotel rooms, waiting to snuggle Michael, and forget about everything that happened outside the thin walls. He wasn’t going to do everything in his power to make sure Michael was happy in the relationship. He wasn’t going to let Michael get away with the secret relationship bullshit that was slowly tearing them apart.

 

Luke opened twitter, going right to his dms, and clicking the chat with the popular twitter account that belonged to an attractive girl. Luke felt that if he wasn’t gay, he might actually go for her, well and if he was stupid.

 

Luke opened the message, seeing the “hey” he hadn’t responded to. He rolled his eyes, and forced himself to message back.

 

“Hey. :-)” Luke typed, hoping it wasn’t completely weird to respond so casually after so much time has passed.

 

Luke clicked the feed button, scrolling through all the tweets that were going on and on about the new photo Michael posted, and about how Michael and Halsey were their otp. Luke wanted to throw his phone at the wall. Michael and he were cute, not Michael and Ashley. Michael didn’t even like girls.

 

Luke exited out of twitter, and turned to Michael, needing the reassurance that he was his.

 

Luke climbed atop Michael, and straddled his waist. Michael looked up from his phone, and Luke smiled at him, moving his face forward, and placing a light kiss on his lips. A kiss that begged to be deepened, but one that needed a reply before it could happen.

 

Like Luke expected, Michael deepened the kiss, putting a hand on Luke’s neck, and pulling him closer. Luke’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let his mind be pulled into the kiss, forgetting all the distractions from a few moments before. All that mattered to Luke now was the taste of Michael’s tongue, and the feeling growing inside his twisting stomach.

 

Michael’s tongue ran across Luke’s bottom lip, and Luke let his lips part, letting Michael know it was okay to deepen it more.

 

Michael’s tongue explored Luke’s mouth, and Luke enjoyed the feeling. He liked the feeling of a part of Michael inside him, he liked them slowly becoming one.

 

Luke pulled away from Michael, his lips trailing to Michael’s jawline, leaving little kisses along the path. His lips stopped momentarily on the spot right below the jaw, the spot where Luke could feel Michael’s pulse beating against his lips. He let the beats sooth him, and remind him that it beats for him, that all the love in his body was flowing for him.

 

Luke sucked a dark mark on that spot, creating a mark that meant Michael was his, and he was Michael’s.

 

“No marks Lukey.” Michael groaned beneath Luke, fingers trying to pull Luke’s head away.

 

“People will think Ashley gave it to you, only I will know that it means your mine.” Luke replied once his head was away from the skin. Michael smirked, and released his loosened grip on Luke’s hair.

 

“I like that idea.” Michael hummed, watching Luke move back to his neck, sucking on the skin once again, breaking a vessel somewhere below the skin, and bringing blood closer to the surface, pressing right against the skin, wanting to be released.

 

Luke continued down the neck, sucking another dark spot on Michael’s collarbone. Michael groaned again, and Luke could feel his green eyes on him, watching his every move. Luke took confidence from this, and looked up, meeting Michael’s gaze, and biting his bottom lip. Michael groaned at the sight, his eyes fixated on the way his teeth played with the black lip ring in his lip.

 

Luke kept the eye contact, his fingers trailing beneath the waistband of Michael’s sweatpants. His cold fingers traced over Michael’s v line, gaining a moan from the brunette boy. Luke smirked in satisfaction, and withdrew his hand, letting the elastic fall back against Michael’s skin. Michael groaned, his eyes a dark shade of green, bearing into Luke’s dark blue eyes, and screaming for him to remove the thin barrier of clothes.

 

Luke climbed off Michael, letting himself kneel at his side. His fingers went back under the waistband, slowly pulling the fabric off his long legs, and loving the impatient look on Michael’s face.

 

“Stop being a tease.” Michael said deeply, his hands brushing Luke’s away, and pulling the pants off himself. Luke pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m not going to blow you if you’re going to be a dick.” Luke said, refusing to touch Michael until he got an apology.

 

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry baby boy.” Michael replied, knowing the nickname would arouse Luke, and make it almost impossible for Luke to resist the urge to touch.

 

Luke figured that apology was good enough. Usually he would make Michael beg for him to come back, but right now Luke’s boner was straining in his pants, and his mind kept reminding him that he needed the reassurance that only he could make Michael cum.

 

Luke climbed back in-between Michael’s legs, eyes focused on Michael’s red, enlarged member that was calling for Luke’s lips.

 

Luke let his long fingers wrap around Michael, slowly pumping him, moving his lips forward. He kitten licked the tip, letting the salty taste of precum fill his senses. Luke let his lips wrap around the tip of Michael, getting more of the taste he craved, and hearing a quiet groan fall from Michael’s plump pink lips.

 

Luke felt his heart thump in his chest at the noise, liking the way Michael sounded for him, and only for him.

 

Luke let his mouth wrap around more of Michael, taking as much of him in as he could. He pulled back a little, and fell back again, letting his throat relax and warm up to the entrance.

 

After a few bobs of his head, Luke was ready to take all of Michael in his mouth, feeling the tip touch the back of his throat. Luke moaned at the thought of all of Michael inside his mouth, letting the vibrations run over Michael’s dick.

 

Michael moaned loudly, and Luke looked up just in time to watch his head fall back against the pillows.

 

Luke felt himself harden at the sight, and he couldn’t help but place a pillow between his legs to grind on.

 

Luke continued to bob his head, letting Michael hit the back of his throat each time. He let the taste of salt, and the sounds of Michael’s moans fill his mind, making his dick twitch in his pants. The feeling of friction against his pants, and the feeling of Michael in his mouth was a deadly combination, one that was pushing him too close to the edge, sure to explode before Michael.

 

Luke knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, so he moved faster along Michael, his other hand following his mouth, and pumping the exposed portion of Michael’s dick.

 

“I’m gonna cum.” Michael moaned out, his eyes screwed shut.

 

Luke just kept his pace, felling Michael’s cum fill his mouth, and some spill out the edges, dropping down his chin. Luke swallowed what he could, and continued to blow Michael until he was down from his high.

 

Luke let the scene of Michael coming push him over the edge, and came in his pants, feeling the cum soak through the fabric, probably getting some on the pillow case.

 

Luke pulled off of Michael, wiping the cum from the side of his lips, and licking it off his finger.

 

Luke then let his body fall against Michael’s, letting the sweat stick to his own skin. He wrapped his arms around Michael, burying his head in his chest, and humming in satisfaction.

 

Luke let his heavy eyelids fall shut. As he fell asleep he let Michael consume his thoughts. Maybe he was being too rash. Maybe he shouldn’t start a fake relationship, maybe he should continue to hide away in hotels with Michael.

 

When Luke woke up the next morning he was alone. Michael was nowhere to be seen, only leaving a note that apologized for leaving.

 

Luke rolled his eyes, and threw the note across the room, letting out a frustrated groan. He couldn’t understand where the sweet Michael he’d fallen in love with had gone, he didn’t know when he was replaced with an asshole who just left after Luke would share everything.

 

Luke grabbed his phone. He was so completely done with Michael’s shit. He wanted to make him feel the way he did when he saw pictures of him and Ashley, Luke wanted Michael to know what it felt like.

 

Luke opened twitter, and saw that Arzaylea replied to his “hey” with some flirty stupid shit. Luke knew she was probably only after his money, that seemed to be what she did, went to rich people who had excessive fame, and she would bask in the light.

 

That’s why Luke chose her. There would be no chance of hurting her, or making her upset. All she wanted was fame, and all Luke wanted was to make Michael jealous.

 

Where could things go wrong?

 

**

 

Luke sat patiently in the motel room, his eyes hooding over in sleep. He had wanted Michael to come on time, and then he wanted to spend the night cuddling, and catching up on sleep, but, Michael was two hours late, and Luke was up waiting for him to show.

 

Luke’s eyes were almost fallen shut, when they were startled back awake by the creaking of a door. He hazily watched a large figure walk through the door, carrying in a cool breeze with him.

 

“Michael?” Luke asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Yeah.” Michael mumbled, discarding his wet boots by the door. He trudged through the room, crawling into the sheets with Luke. He laid beside Luke, his wet clothing clinging to Luke’s skin.

 

“You want to put on some dry clothes?” Luke asked, his eyes looking over Michael’s rumbled clothes, trying to make a story of why his boyfriend was late.

 

“Too tired.” Michael mumbled. Luke nodded, but pulled Michael’s shirt from his body anyway.

 

“I’ll change them for you.” Luke whispered, leaving a light kiss in-between Michael’s shoulder blades.

 

Michael didn’t reply, just stayed limp, letting Luke remove the soaked clothing.

 

“Why are you late?” Luke asked, trying to hold back the anger and hurt.

 

“Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?” Michael mumbled into the pillow.

 

“I was worried about you.” Luke muttered softly, his eyes going back to the hooded state.

 

“No reason to be.” Michael replied.

 

“You were late Michael, I had every reason to be. You’re never late.” Luke replied, shocked by the answer given by Michael.

 

“I’m sorry for being rude, I’m just, tired.” Michael sighed. Luke nodded, crawling into the bed, and cuddling into Michael’s side.

 

“I’m sorry for prying. You said you would tell me tomorrow, I can wait.” Luke replied sleepily.

 

Luke tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t. His eyes were begging him to close them, and his limbs were begging to stay in bed, but Luke couldn’t sleep. Not when his mind was still running on the fear and adrenaline caused by Michael’s late arrival. Not when his mind was spinning with reasons why Michael was falling out of love with him. Not when Luke was sad with who he was, and who he had to be.

 

Luke was drowning in his thoughts, the evil sirens keeping him in the waves, using their cries to stop his escape. Luke wanted to swim, he wanted to reach shore, but there was so life preserver pulling him, no one wanted to save him, they were fine letting him drift.

 

Luke climbed out of the cheap, white sheets of the creaky bed, and slipped on a flannel. He rummaged through his bag, finding his almost empty pack of Marlboro, and walked out of the room. He sat in the chair located between his motel door, and the next, then put the cigarette between his lips.

 

Luke let the unlit cigarette rest there for a while, every inch of his body screaming for him to keep it unlit. His lungs were tired from the toxic smoke, making it hard for them to breathe. His nails were tired of the yellowing, and so were his teeth. Luke’s body was tired of being drenched in thick black smoke, they were tired of being treated like Luke didn’t care.

 

But the thing was, Luke didn’t care. He didn’t care about much anymore. He doesn’t care what people thought of him, he doesn’t care that he’s hiding out in a dirty motel room, he doesn’t care that the person he loves the most is ignoring him, Luke doesn’t care. Fame has made him numb. Fame has made him ignore the bad, focus on the good. But right now, there wasn’t any good, just an unlit cigarette, and a dancing flame, yelling at Luke to just light the damn thing, so Luke brought the lighter to his lips, and let it eat at the end of the cigarette.

 

Luke let the smoke of the cigarette eat his inside, covering his lungs in a thick layer of smoke. He let the smoke replace the scent of Michael lingering in his nose, and the taste replaced the one left by the skin covering his bones. Luke let this cigarette clean him of Michael. He let it wipe his senses of the beautiful man, instead replacing it with thick, dark, suffocating smoke.

 

**  


The next morning Luke woke up to an empty bed, and the sound of the shower running in the back. He smirked as the idea crept into his mind, the idea to join Michael in the shower.

 

Luke basically fell out of bed as he ran to the bathroom, discarding his clothes along the way. He walked into the bathroom, being greeted by Michael’s raspy singing voice, which was currently singing the words of Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low.

 

Luke pulled back the curtain, and stepped into the shower. Michael turned quickly, meeting Luke’s eyes. Luke smiled, and gently closed the curtain again.

 

“Morning.” Luke hummed, stepping towards Michael.

 

“Morning.” Michael replied, turning his body so he was no longer facing Luke.

 

Luke felt his stomach twist, but continued to try for Michael’s attention. He pressed his body against Michael’s back, placing a gentle kiss in-between his shoulder blades.

 

“I’m done, so you can have the shower.” Michael mumbled, stepping out of the tub.

 

Luke frowned, his heart straining in his chest. Why wouldn’t Michael give him attention? Why was Michael being like this?

 

Luke stepped into the stream, letting the water hide his overflowing tears. When he felt like the tears were done, he stepped out, drying himself with one of the towels.

 

Luke walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his bag, and dug through the contents for new clothes.

 

“You okay Luke?” Michael asked. Luke turned, seeing Michael laid across the bed, eyes focused on the screen of his phone.

 

“Where were you last night?” Luke asked, not even bothering to answer the question. He just wanted answers, and then he wanted to leave. He wanted Calum to cuddle him, and reassure him that Michael still loved him, that he just had his moods.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Michael replied, finally setting his phone down.

 

“Well, you didn’t answer my question from last night.” Luke stated, his voice becoming bitter and cold.

 

“Okay. I’ll answer yours when you answer mine.” Michael said, a victorious smirk on his lips.

 

“You know what?” Luke stated, his mind spinning in irritation and hurt. “I’m leaving. I don’t need answers, and I sure as hell don’t need you.” Luke continued, throwing on a hoodie.

 

“No, wait, don’t leave. I’ll tell you where I was.” Michael said frantically, stepping off the bed and reaching for Luke.

 

“Fine. Why were you late?” Luke asked, eyes becoming unreadable.

 

“I was at a bar. I just wasn’t in the right state, and so I got a few drinks.” Michael mumbled embarrassedly.

 

The response had Luke’s mind spinning so fast it was beginning to start a fire.

 

“You went drinking? We had plans. You promised you’d be here. We were going to spend time together.” Luke yelled, his hands fighting the urge to tug at his hair.

 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t face you at the moment.” Michael whispered, hiding into himself, and losing his confidence.

 

“And why couldn’t you face me?” Luke asked, arms crossing over his chest.

 

“Arzaylea posted that picture of you two, and you were almost kissing her, and it hurt. It hurt so badly, and I didn’t want to see you.” Michael whispered, his eyes showing his pain.

 

“You always post pictures of you and Ashley almost kissing, and I still see you. I see you every time no matter how badly it hurts me, no matter how pathetic I feel that I let you hide me away like some secret you’re ashamed of.” Luke replied, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He was so sick of crawling back to Michael, he was so sick of being pathetic.

 

“I’m sorry Luke. I didn’t know.” Michael whispered.

 

“I know, and that is my fault. I should have told you how it felt, but honestly there didn’t seem to be a time for it. You were either mad, ignoring me, or Ashley was here. Do you know how irritating it is to miss the man you fell in love with, and have no way to say it?” Luke asked, all the broken pieces of his heart falling from his lips.

 

“I’m so sorry Luke.” Michael said again.

 

“I know you are, and I’m sorry too, but I have to leave. This is hurting me too badly. I can’t be a secret any longer. When you are ready to be out, then maybe this can work, but until then, I love you, and I always will.” Luke said quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

Luke reached forward, placing a final gentle kiss on Michael’s lips, and then left, promising to never return to room 93.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about muke
> 
> my tumblr is princessmikey


End file.
